


Ultra Robo: The Day Zootopia Stood Still

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Mecha, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ anime TTBased on the 1992 OVA Giant Robo: The Day The Earth Stood Still.





	Ultra Robo: The Day Zootopia Stood Still

I love my job.

It's hard not to love something like this. How many mammals get to control a giant robot?

"Robo, any signs of criminal activity?"

My wristwatch gives a response in its smooth, feminine voice. The actual robot itself only has a semi advanced AI - I rely on the dispatch satellite for any real info.

"No local reports available, all field agents currently engaged. Reserve options available."

It looks like it'll be another boring day patrolling the outer city area. Ultra Robo isn't cleared for inner city activity, so as to not cause any unnecessary damage.

"Robo, check element X status."

"Element X containment is secure, power generation in standby mode." Robo's voice is far deeper than dispatch, but it suits him.

I will admit I'm slightly jumpy about Ultra Robo's element X containment; if it fails in the middle of a fight I'd be toast. I do have a mink sized escape pod for emergencies though.

"Wind analysis indicates you are being adversely affected sir, I am adjusting direction to compensate."

It tries I guess.

"Scratch that Robo, my magnetic boots cling to you well enough, thanks though."

"Affirmative sir, cancelling order."

Dawn is breaking over the horizon. I've been up nearly all night at this point, not that I care - I'm just doing my job. We come to the Zootopian super highway. It's the final patrol point for the shift and it's a perfect spot to kick back and relax. I check to make sure my safety belt is clipped to Robo's guard rail. The glimmering rays of the sun slowly begin to drift over Ultra Robo's colossal body. Cars dart about before us. It's like we're kings of the world - well, Ultra Robo is modelled after the king of the Jungle after all.

"I'm about to take a quick rest. Start scanning for any unusual signatures."

"Yes sir."

I kick back against Robo's neck. It'll only be a quick nap.

 

 

"Sir."

"Uh... Not now Robo I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"Sir, please awaken."

"Five more minutes Robo."

"Four element X signatures on long range scanner, closing fast."

I'm up like a lightning bolt. I scramble for my watch as fast as possible.

"Visual on them?"

"Negative, current course will collide with highway in t-minus 7 minutes."

"We can't let them reach the highway! Are you sure they're not friendly?"

"They are not broadcasting any identification signals."

"Raiders?"

"There is a significant chance, sir."

We'll be more than a match for some raiders, but we have to get to them first.

"We'll have to jump the highway then. Prepare for a rocket blast manoeuvre."

Robo crouches as he charges the jump thrusters. A soft rumbling indicates he's ready to roll.

"Ok. 3... 2... 1..."

I grit my teeth and grip onto one of the guard rails.

"Blast."

I'm thrown back against Robo's shoulder as he catapults into the heavens. I struggle to even lift my arms as we head skyward,but we're not up in the clouds for long though, as Robo begins to descend. 

"Prepare for sudden impact, sir."

Before I can even begin to shout a response we slam into the ground at full force. I'm flung into Robo's hull.

"We have cleared the highway. One element X signature is nearly in visual range"

I haul myself up and scan the area before me. We're on top of a small hill overlooking a few fields.

"Contact is in visual range sir. Instructions?"

Something is speeding over the plains towards us! It's some kind of up-scaled assault trike. A large sphere sits in the middle; three struts with wheels at the end provide locomotion for the ramshackle vehicle.

"Get me a scan on that trike, Robo."

"Heat signatures indicate a small crew. An element X drive is located at the rear."

"Any weapons?"

"There is a small artillery cannon mounted atop the sphere. Its measurements indicate it is not sufficient to penetrate my armour."

I've seen land crawlers this large before but never a wheeled vehicle. I make a mental note to inform command of this.

"Target is closing - shall I fire?"

"Ready the hull cannons, target the bridge and aim for the heat signatures."

Two guns unfold from Robo's chest. From what I know they were used in naval warfare before being re-purposed for Robo.

"Fire."

A salvo of shells erupts from Robo's torso. I can hear them whistle through the air as they soar towards their target. The first shell misses, leaving a crater in the dirt. The trike returns fire, but to no avail - Robo's armour is too thick. The next shell hits home, ripping apart the trike and sending its body whirling off in all directions.

"They were no match for us! Where are the other signatures, Robo?"

"Two more signatures are entering visual range."

Mecha, two of them, advancing at a decent pace. From what I can see they barely classify as a class 1 mech. They seem to have agility on their side, though. 

"By my estimates both targets will be within minimum firing range before a firing solution can be calculated."

"Let them come to us then, we'll have a surprise waiting. Ready the scarabs."

The mechs seem to be packing more of a punch than the trike, but I'm still confident that Robo's armour will easily take anything they can throw at us. The mechs dart forward and head straight into the minimum firing range.

"Get ready Robo."

The lead mech lifts a cannon up at Robo. It fires, sending a shot streaking toward a leg joint. The shell barely dents the strong metal - we can take more hits. Both raiders move directly under Robo.

Jackpot.

"Drop those scarabs Robo!"

The underside of Robo flips open, revealing a cavernous storage bay. Multitudes of oversized robotic scarabs pour out and onto the two mechs.

"Set those drones to burrow and apprehend."

"Affirmative, drones activating."

The scarab drones spring into action, razor sharp jaws snapping angrily. The sheer volume of them already covers both of the mechs, and they begin to slice and bite at the outer armour, Plethora's gnaw through metal and wire, closing in on the prize inside. A few even rip mechanical limbs apart, disabling the raider duo.

"Scarab drones report that pilots have been apprehended. Cleanup team will collect subjects."

"Good work Robo. Status on the other signature?"

"No signature detected."

"What? Did they decide to leg it instead?"

"Recording indicates that the signature stopped before entering visual range. The unit was stationary when the signature was lost."

"It just disappeared then."

"Recording indicates that this is true. Possibility of signal dampening technology present."

"Effectively cloaking it from our detection systems, but surely we would be able to see it if it entered visual range? Why would it need to cloak if we weren't pursuing or attacking it?"

"Enemy combatant may still be present."

"Hmm, that might be so. Keep a lookout for anything suspicious."

I turn to look behind us, but there's nothing beyond the super highway: Maybe the raider just fled.

"Sir, please view the tree line beyond the second field to the left."

I slowly turn back around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Wait, I think I see it.

Footprints. Large ones too.

"I see it Robo. Fire a round at between the nearest set of prints."

Robo angles one of his left hull cannons toward the trees. Before he can fire, a brilliant blue light hits us. I'm sent sprawling backwards, nearly toppling off the side of Robo.

"What was that?"

"An energy weapon. Beam has penetrated torso area -moderate damage sustained. Target has also ceased cloaking."

I crawl up to get a look. It's another mech that's nearly as big as Robo. It can't be a raider mech though, there's no way something like that could be run by raiders. Gleaming white metal - has to be alloy-115 plating -, a pulse-wave carronade on the right wrist, and a high intensity jump pack. This must be off some Hipponese production line. It looks like it should be on a battlefield and not in the hands of some raiders. 

"What kind of mech is that?"

"Database shows no known matches."

It must be new then, but why is it here in Zootopia?

"Get his arms before he can fire again."

Robo lurches forward and grabs the wrists of the mech. It struggles with him - I don't think Robo can hold out forever.

"Fire all hull cannons."

"Ammunition loading system is critically damaged."

"What? We'll have to find another way to take him on."

What do we still have that can damage that mech? 

"Wait, get those scarab drones around his feet."

"Affirmative, redirecting drones."

The scarab swarm begins to scuttle towards the shimmering mech. Robo strains against our enemy's fierce struggles.

"C'mon Robo, keep it up."

The scarabs begin to clamber up the legs of the mech. Hopefully this thing doesn't have any point defences.

"Sir, drones will not be able to pierce enemy armour."

"Then we'll have to find a way to let them in! Are back thrusters operational."

"They are completely undamaged by the beam weapon."

"Charge them up, on my mark head butt him in the chest."

"Possible chance of damage to unit cranial area."

"A risk we'll have to take."

The mech is starting to get an upper hand on Robo. We don't have much time left before it can fire again.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Go for it!"

Robo's head rockets forward, slamming into the torso of the mech. He pulls up immediately after, leaving an opening for the drones who immediately begin scrambling into the newly made crevice. A few flashes from their shock mandibles emanate from the hole. The mech crumples forward and collapses. I sigh in relief.

"You ok Robo?"

"I have sustained damage to ammunition systems and cranial recording centres. A cleanup team has been dispatched."

"Ok, power down for now Robo, we'll get you fixed up."

 

 

The sun is finally risen, hard to believe that the fight was only a few minutes long. Robo's in for repairs, leaving me here just outside the highway. I'll catch a taxi back when he's done. For now, I'll watch over Zootopia.

But most importantly...

It's a safer Zootopia.


End file.
